


Devilishly Sweet

by cilliance



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Belial - Freeform, Canon Divergence, CaptainHanni, Demon, Demon Summoning, Fluff, Mild Blood, Other, Reno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: Reno summons a demon and gets more than he bargained for.(Characters are OCs of @eli-spencer)





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> There are way too little fics about this adorable pairing! So here's my contribution. Enjoy!

Reno took a deep breath and stepped back to look down at his work. In the living room of his cramped New York apartment, he’d pushed all his furniture to the walls and rolled up the rug to create space for the giant sigil he’d painted on the floor. 

The grimoire he’d bought gave the instructions to create a special mixture of sludge-like paint from full moon water, ashes from burnt herbs, sulfur, and some of his own blood. Reno had placed various unlit candles around the sigil, and to each side of it were authentic goat skulls with pentagrams carved into the bone. At Reno’s feet were jars filled with all the herbs and other oddities he’d need to complete the ritual. 

For good measure, he’d also bought a pendulum and scrying mirror. An empty bowl sat in the middle of the sigil, waiting for Reno to begin the ritual. The bowl had been placed on top of the painted image of a goat’s head. 

Reno had been fascinated with demonology ever since he was a kid. He remembers the times when he’d sit alone on his bedroom floor, drawing pentagrams and chanting nonsense like, “Demon, I summon you!” It wasn’t until his late teenage years when he’d finally begun to take the practice of demon summoning seriously. 

It had taken Reno years of research and had cost him a fortune to purchase the 16th-century grimoire he currently held in his hands at an online auction, but Reno felt that this one was authentic. He no longer wasted his time with the fake demon summoning rituals he’d found on WikiHow. This time, it was the real deal. 

This time, it would work. 

As soon as the sun finally began to set below the horizon, it was time to begin. Reno bent down and sat cross-legged in front of the sigil. With great care, Reno struck a match and lit the candles one after the other. Reno grabbed the first jar filled with graveyard dirt and dumped it into the center bowl. He began to chant:

 

“Oro te virtus concipere animo et facere quod volo facere,” Reno tossed the black cat bones in the bowl. 

“et in fine quod velim pervenire per tuum auxilium, 

unum Verum Deum, qui vivis et regnas in aeternum.”

 

Reno continued his chant as he poured in black salt and small offerings of silver into the mix. 

“Ego obsecrare Belial manifestare coram me, 

dummodo propria est eius officium.”

 

Lastly, he dumped the dried rosemary into the bowl, then took the silver athame and proceeded to slit open his palm. He let the blood drip into the mixture. 

 

“Hoc ego reverenter et humiliter petieritis in Nomine Tuo, Domine Satanas, 

ut vos aestimo me dignus, Pater.” 

Reno lit another match and tossed it into the offering bowl. 

 

Reno suddenly stumbled back and had to shield his eyes as the altar burst into flames. A pillar of fire reached nearly to the ceiling, but was put out almost instantaneously as a powerful gust of wind swept through the room. The blast caused Reno to stumble back even more. His things clattered across the floor. Glass shattered and papers flew about, scattering around the room. 

In a matter of seconds, everything settled back down. And then… there was silence. 

Smoke whisped across the floor, seeming to rise from the outline of where the sigil once stood. 

And in the center of it all was… a  _ truly _ magnificent being. As Reno gazed up at the creature, he felt a tingling throughout his body, as he was in the presence of an incredibly powerful entity. He suddenly wished that he’d taken the time to at least shave and comb his hair. 

Looking up at the being who could only be Belial, Reno recalled the passage he’d read on the demon that had convinced him that  _ this  _ was the one he’d wanted to summon. It had been a quote from The Satanic Bible, “Belial means ‘without a master’, and symbolizes true independence…”

This was the true King.  

As Reno studied the demon, the demon studied him right back, perhaps with a more irked look than Reno’s awed gaze. The being that stood in his living room must have been at  _ least  _ seven feet tall.

Belial was covered head to toe in coarse, dark hair. Reno could see the powerful muscles rippling beneath its skin. A long, whip-like tail trailed behind him. In the place of tissue and muscle, his face was that of the top half of a skull, and he displayed a pair of dangerously sharp, sturdy horns atop his head. Its eye sockets were cold and seemingly infinite. 

Each of its clawed fingers were grotesquely long, as well. They twitched with impatience as the immortal creature looked down at him. Reno gulped.  

“You are the mortal who has brought me to this realm?” it growled out. He did not seem angry, though. More like… put out. Reno simply gawked at the demon.

He suddenly sighted. “Oh, uhh… oh God, oh God! It worked… You’re real!” It was all starting to hit him. Reno covered his mouth with his hands as a smile started to form, “ _ The King of Hell is in my house. _ ”  

The demon’s ear twitched. Its expression did not change. “You’re not one of those Satan fanboys, are you?” 

He was absolutely infatuated. Reno moved a lazy hand to his cheek as he felt his face get hot and gave an almost love-drunk giggle. “I mean… I’ve read about you in books, but… it doesn’t even come  _ close  _ to the real thing. You’re so…” 

Belial bent down and reached out a claw to caress the side of Reno’s face, “Starstruck, are we?” 

Reno gave a pathetic little nod. He couldn’t wipe the wide smile from his face, and tears of joy threatened to fall. 

Belials claw moved down to hold his chin. “Cute…” it mused. Reno felt like he could pass out. 

But the demon stood back up. Back to business. “You’ve summoned me, mortal. What is it you want?” 

Reno was back to a stuttering mess again. “Well, uh…  _ Sir,  _ or uh-- Your Majesty, I just… I… didn’t think I’d get this far, Sir. I just… wanted to see you…” 

Reno thought he heard Belial give a small chuckle. “You really are smitten, mortal. What is your name?”

“Reno. My name is Reno, Sir.” Reno said.

“ _ Reno.  _ There is no need for the formality. You humans know me as Belial, and you may call me as such.”  __

“Yes, s-- Belial,” Reno replied. 

Belial backed up a step. “If you have nothing to ask of me, I should take my leave now,” he said. 

Reno panicked. “Wait!” he begged, “Do you have to leave so soon?” 

Belial turned back around and seemed to hesitate. “I’ve no reason to stay,” the demon replied. 

“Can I… just talk to you?” asked Reno, “If you wouldn’t mind…” he added after a second. 

Belial turned his ears back and narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the proposal. Without a word, he walked over to one of the chairs that had been pushed to the side and sat down in it, or at least attempted to. The tall hellbeast tucked into such a small chair was almost comical. Belial’s tail flicked with impatience. 

Taking his queue, Reno quickly made to sit on the couch next to Belial. He had so many questions. Very few actually had to do with hell’s hierarchy or demon summoning or even demons in general. Specifically, he wanted to know more about Belial. 

Reno had been taken by him the second he’d laid eyes on the demon. 

He wanted to know everything about him. 

 

And now was his chance to get to do just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the summoning ritual seem as realistic as I could. Made up some chant for it, too, sorry if it seemed weird, heh.
> 
> Don't try demon summoning at home, folks. (unless you know you'll get a soft boy like Belial)


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belial and Reno get to know each other a bit better.

They’d talked for hours. Belial hadn’t seemed to mind. When you’re immortal, you’ve got a lot of time on your hands. Though, as the King of Hell, it was only reasonable to assume that Belial had a great many responsibilities to take care of.

Belial seemed most interested in talking about the legions he had control over, complaining about the incompetence of the lesser demons of which he held responsibility for. Rather than make any sort of conversation, he merely gave responses to Reno’s questions -- and there were a lot of them. He had yet to ask Reno a single question in return. Reno doubted that Belial would care for anything he had to say about himself, but he wondered what his thoughts were on human life -- namely his.

When Reno had seemingly run out of questions to ask, he gave yet another. “This might sound odd, but… what do you think of… me?” Reno asked shyly. 

Belial tilted his head, ears perking up. “You?” the demon asked. 

“Well… yes.” Reno began. “Or, at least humans in general. You’ve been around so long, and you’re so powerful. We must look like protozoa to you. My life probably means nothing to you…”

Belial straightened. “No. It may surprise you, but humans do not mean nothing to me. My opinion is of the minority, but mortal life should not mean nothing to any immortal being.”

Reno sat up suddenly, leaning closer. “ _Really?_ ”

“Of course,” Belial said. “The relationship between our world and yours is… mutual. You make offerings and sacrifices to us and in return, we give you that which you most desire. Humans are the only beings to idolize and worship us. We would not -- could not -- exist without you. Any being that believes otherwise is foolish.”

“I never thought of it that way,” said Reno.

“I must admit that I have always viewed humans as one might a sort of pet,” Belial admitted, “But at the same time, I have always respected you, and will continue to do so.”

“Are you angry that I summoned you?” Reno asked suddenly.

Belial’s ears pulled back. “Did I give you the impression that I was?” He settled back down. “No, I am not angry that you summoned me. In fact, I was quite impressed that you were able to do so. I have not been summoned for a very long time. It was… refreshing.” he said.  

Reno blushed at the compliment. “I’d wanted to do that for so long. Summon you, I mean. Ever since I was a kid.” Reno smiled, “I used to draw all sorts of pictures with demons and pitchforks and fire. The Catholic family down the street wouldn’t let their kids play with me. Thought I was possessed or something.”

Belial gave a small, amused huff. “You are still a child. I recall once… years ago, my assistant brought me a message signed by a young boy named Reno. He thought you were some king, but I’m assuming that was you.”

Reno had wondered where that had gone, but he decided to ignore the comment on his childish drawing. “I’m not a professional or anything like that -- merely an enthusiast. But I actually did talk to a priest once about demon summoning. He immediately warned me not to, claiming you were a ‘liar and a trickster.’”

“Yet you did it anyway,” Belial observed.

“I didn’t want to believe it. If anything, if you’d turned out to be that way, I thought I’d be able to see through the façade and gain the upper hand,” said Reno.

Belial seemed to genuinely laugh, then. “No, you would not have,” he said. “But there would have been no need to, to begin with. Really, demons are the most honest of all. We’ve no reason to lie, but those that follow the path of heaven see our presence as a painful and ugly truth, and so they decide to believe a beautiful lie. Everything you see is the truth, Reno. And even better that you like it.”

“I love what I see,” Reno suddenly blurted out. He flushed at his own Freudian slip as Belial simply looked at him amusedly, his eyes black holes as they stared him down. Reno shuddered under the demon’s intelligent gaze.

Belial seemed to know exactly what he was thinking as he said, “I am able to see your soul for what it is, Reno. And it is not ugly or evil. You are not evil for thinking or feeling the way you do. All humans are deliciously imperfect creations, and those that believe that they are righteous or better than you will suffer from their own egotism.”

“Are you my personal protector, now?” Reno felt comfortable enough to joke.

Belial gave a quiet growl, not in a malicious way. “As I said, I take care of those that respect me and see me for what I am. The Christian God sees fear as control and disguises it as love. You’ve no reason to fear me, Reno. We are equals.”

“We are?” Reno asked dumbly.

 Belial reached out a long arm, lightly grasping Reno by the chin with his claws. “Why would I lie to you, Reno?” he purred. “You are, after all, the most loyal follower I have ever had.” 

Reno suddenly wished desperately that he was so much more than that. He expressed this thought him, “I don’t want to be just another one of your followers. I don’t want to be just another nameless face in the mass. I want to be by your side… so badly.” he whispered.

He swallowed thickly as Belial pulled back, afraid that he’d made a mistake in saying that. “I know you do,” Belial said. “...If you truly want this, you must be more specific in your desires.”

“Stay with me, please,” Reno begged. “I’ll do anything.”

Belial seemed to hesitate a moment. “It is the law of Hell that a pact is sealed when the human offers their soul to the demon making the deal. I will let you be mine, Reno, but you must agree to give me your soul. This cannot be undone.”

Reno did not even hesitate. “It was already yours,” he said. “It’s always been yours.”

With that, another whirlwind of air swept through the room. The candles that had been snuffed out in the initial summoning ritual suddenly burst into flames, and anything that had not already been damaged suddenly fell to the floor. The flames settled back down, as Belial seemed to, too. The demon stood from his seat.

“It is done,” Belial said. “What should I do with you, now?”

“Just… stay.” was all Reno could think of to say.

 

And so Belial stayed. For as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now understand what it's like to write for a fandom that is simultaneously dead and extremely small to begin with. But we continue on regardless. 
> 
> By the way, I am very self-aware in my overuse of ellipses. That's just how I picture overly anxious Reno talking. Also my fondness of the word "suddenly," for some reason. I need a stronger vocabulary. 
> 
> And as a disclaimer, please do not take what Belial says about Christianity as my true opinion. I am trying to write how Belial might think of it and it does not in any way represent my personal thoughts on Christianity. I am not religious, but I believe in religious freedom and would not bash anyone for that. Thus are the struggles of writing for a religion-based webcomic. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Perfect Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belial and Reno unknowingly reach a point that goes beyond a simple companionship.

It had been nearly six months since Reno had first summoned Belial. It was too much of an effort to go through an entire summoning ritual every time he wanted to see him, and continuously being summoned was an annoyance on the demon’s part, so Belial simply promised to bring himself to Reno’s apartment as soon as he was ever able to, and that was that. 

Belial couldn’t leave the apartment whenever they spent time together due to the risk of causing a mass panic. Reno had only ever  _ seen  _ Belial in the form he had held since the first time they’d met, but when Reno was out, he always felt a… presence with him, like a breeze sweeping through his hair or a shadow that seemingly had no source. 

In the pasts months, Belial had taught him more about Hell and his responsibilities as king and in turn, Reno had shown him his favorite TV shows and made him his favorite meals. Slowly, they were each learning about one another and their kind. They were also growing much closer.

Currently, Reno was trying to show Belial the show  _ Supernatural.  _ Reno didn’t keep up with it much, himself, but it had fueled his interest in demons even more so, and he wanted to know Belial’s opinion on it. They were already three seasons in and Belial did not seem amused. 

“Am I not in this at all?” Belial asked, arms crossed. 

“Umm… I don’t think so. I think you were in one of the books, though.” Reno said. He was curled up around Belial’s side, scrolling through his phone. He’d already seen this episode. 

“None of this is right -- they’ve got demons all wrong!” Belial complained. “Lucifer and the Devil aren’t the same things, demons aren’t created by human souls, they’ve got the hierarchy messed up, and--”

“It’s just a show,” Reno cut in, “You’re just bitter ‘cause you aren’t in it.” 

Belial huffed but didn’t comment. Reno sat through the rest of the episode in relative silence but would chuckle whenever Belial would voice another complaint about the unrealistic nature of the show. 

Reno couldn’t hold back his yawns as he was starting to grow very, very tired. Belial had also started to grow quiet the later in the night it got. Even the king of hell himself needed rest. 

Reno suggested that they move to his bedroom. He turned the TV off and very tiredly changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Reno collapsed onto the bed, not even caring to pull the covers over himself. During all of this, Belial simply stood at the foot of his bed, not really sure what to do with himself while also swaying where he stood as he struggled to stay awake. 

He had spent a lot of time at Reno’s apartment, but this was the first time the human had asked him to spend the night in his bedroom. 

When Belial had still not moved to get into the bed, Reno lifted his face off the mattress and turned his head to the side to look at the demon. 

“Come here,” was all Reno said and patted the space next to him.

At the invitation, Belial also crawled onto the bed. His body engulfed Reno as he wrapped around the human like a cat. Reno turned onto his side and pressed his face into Belial’s chest, wrapping his arms around Belial’s waist.

Before sleep overtook him, Belial had the thought that this was the most comfortable he had ever felt in his many millennia of existence. His tail instinctively curled up around the two of them. 

 

He could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not /super/ satisfied with this last chapter, especially with it being so short, but I wanted to get this fluff piece finally wrapped up since I have lots of other drabbles lying in wait for this pair, but did not want to post them until I got this one done. 
> 
> I love these two, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> \- Cillian <3


End file.
